


Oliva

by Vahemed



Series: Antes de partir [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahemed/pseuds/Vahemed
Summary: Ella llegó del norte, para recordarnos lo afortunados que somos. Ella lo recuerda todo, y a nosotros, las memorias nos empiezan a fallar. ¿Quién era Londres, y por qué la luz atrapada en el hierro me provoca escalofríos? Estamos demasiado atrapados en el idilio, plasmados y tranquilos, y ella sabe del peligro que corremos.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Original Character(s)
Series: Antes de partir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479506
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí otra historia de las Crónicas de Narnia, que está ligeramente relacionada con Aros y Cuchillos. Dato curioso, a pesar de que ambas historias (y una tercera parte, todavía sin publicar) fueron concebidas al mismo tiempo, esta historia tiene más tiempo de haber sido escrita, o al menos sus primeros capítulos; por lo que si con el avance de la historia notan un cambio de estilo, es lo más normal del mundo. La gente crece y mejora, después de todo; ¿no?

Llegaron a Cair Paravel por la mañana, después de las emociones vividas en la batalla, haber visto al Gran León y todo lo acontecido acerca del castigo de Rabadash en Archeland. La cabalgata era silenciosa, pero no ello dejaba de ser enérgica. Había cierto aire de solemnidad en todo ello, ahora que la mayoría habían visto a Aslan por primera vez en su vida y eso les daba mucho en que pensar.

Los recibieron como siempre, con trompetas, vítores y cálidas bienvenidas acompañadas de la planeación de un gran banquete para esa noche organizado por la misma Reina Susan.

Pero realmente, el se sentía agotado.

En cuanto llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó a un lado de la ventana, en aquel lugar que solía utilizar para reflexionar a pesar aunque que este no fuera el caso. Se quedó casi dos horas ahí, viendo el firmamento y descansando de sí mismo. Finalmente, se decidió a pararse y tomar un baño para antes del festejo que aquella noche. Una vez que estuvo limpio, se atavió de ropas escarlata y se dedicó a bajar en busca de su hermana Lucy, que ya debía estar lista. A Susan no, pues cada vez que se esforzaba por planear algo sola no le gustaba ser molestada.

Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo a medio camino. Por segunda vez en el día, unas trompetas se hicieron sonar a las afueras del castillo.

—¡Arriba a Cair Paravel el Rey Peter, Sumo Monarca de Narnia! —anunció el trompetero.

Edmund apresuró su marcha entonces y buscó a su hermana con mayor rapidez aunque le fue casi imposible. Con aquella noticia, toda la gente de Palacio había apresurado su marcha y la planta baja era un caos. Forzó la vista entonces y a lo lejos logró distinguir la figura de una joven semidesarrollada, vestida de rosa y con el cabello ahora largo y cayendo en sus hombros en forma de ondas.

—¡Lucy! —la llamó.

La muchacha le miró desde el otro lado de la sala y se acercó a él, besándole las dos mejillas a modo de saludo.

—Edmund —le dijo—. Peter ha arribado.

Edmund asintió y la tomo de la mano para llevarla hasta los tronos. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro mirando las grandes puertas por las que volvería el Rey Peter El Magnífico, victorioso de su batalla contra los gigantes en el páramo de Ettin.

—¿Cómo crees que le haya ido? —le preguntó su hermana, repentinamente nerviosa.

—Siempre le va bien —le respondió el, tranquilo—. Y ¡por Aslan, que seguramente le ha dado una buena lección a esos gigantes!

Lucy sonrió asintiendo, al tiempo que llegaba Susan y se colocaba a su lado.

—¿Qué tal? —saludó sonriente.

Su sonrisa se había iluminado ahora mucho más, que se sentía para siempre librada de los caprichos de su antigua pretendiente calormeno.

Las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a una caravana triunfante y mucho más numerosa que la que había acompañado a Edmund y Lucy a Archeland. Todos gritaban victoriosos, todavía entusiasmados por el éxito en la batalla. A la cabeza, un hombre alto y de cabellos rubios hizo una reverencia a modo de broma hacia los que se encontraban sentados en los tronos.

—¡Ya, Peter! —lo reprendió Susan, conteniendo una carcajada—. No eres un sirviente.

Dicho esto, la reina más hermosa que pueda verse se paró y se acercó a su hermano, estrechándolo en sus brazos y embargada de felicidad; alejándose después para mirarlo orgullosa.

—Que Aslan te acompañe —lo bendijo.

Peter le sonrió y saludó a sus hermanos con la misma efusividad, para después despedirse con cortesía y partir a ponerse un poco más presentable.

Pero en menos de lo que le tomó marcharse, se escucharon unos horribles gritos desde lo más remoto en el fondo de toda aquella caravana que estremeció todo a su alrededor. La gente de palacio calló. Los soldados se enfadaron y Peter puso los ojos en blanco. Lucy se horrorizó y Susan casi se desmaya del susto.

—¿Qué es eso? —se atrevió a preguntar la más joven de los cuatro.

De entre el tumulto de gente, se abría paso algo que causaba gran revuelo.

—Ya lo había olvidado —se quejó Peter.

Un par de soldados sostenían una cuerda gruesa que jalaba a un prisionero de guerra, una mujer que se retorcía y luchaba contra sus ataduras como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba ataviada de tantas ropas tan holgadas que apenas se adivinaba su complexión, pero sin duda debía de ser delgada, pues su cuello esa huesudo y su aspecto, desnutrido. Su cabello estaba totalmente enmarañado y le tapaba el rostro en totalidad. De su espalda colgaban arco y flechas de fabricación pobre.

—¿…Y esto? —preguntó Edmund, al ver a la pobre criatura, que iba además, descalza— ¿De dónde has rescatado a esta loca?

Peter se tensó. Los soldados que la llevaban atada de las muñecas hicieron una reverencia y se dirigieron a el.

—Intentamos silenciarla, pero es indomable —dijo uno.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella? —preguntó el otro.

Peter suspiró pesadamente. Descansó los brazos en la armadura y miró al piso.

—Asígnenle una habitación —ordenó. Susan abrió los ojos como un par de platos.

—Pero hermano… —intentó persuadirlo— ¿Cómo vas a darle vida de palacio a un prisionero?

—No es una prisionera —le aclaró El Magnífico—. Podría decirse incluso que nos salvó… hasta que empezó a arremeter también en nuestra contra. La _capturamos_ cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era una hija de Eva, pero ella se resiste, es por eso que la atamos.

—¿Y la has traído en contra de su propia voluntad? —inquirió esta vez Edmund—. Recuerda que es un país libre, y Ettin esta casi fuera del dominio narniano.

—Sí, lo sé hermano. Pero algo me dijo que tenía que traerla.

Se escuchó de nuevo el grito desgarrador. La mujercilla intentaba deshacerse de sus ataduras con todas sus fuerzas. Uno de los soldados intentó someterla, pero la energía de la joven eran interminables; ella no paraba de gritar y asestar patadas a todo aquel que quisiera callarla o detenerla. Decía y pronunciaba palabras desconocidas, lo que hizo que Susan se aterrorizara más.

—Ah, y Susan —la llamó Peter—, tú la vas a educar.

La piel de la reina se puso pálida como la nieve del invierno eterno y por poco cae de espaldas, si Edmund no la hubiese detenido en el acto.

—Hermano… —le suplicó— no seas cruel…

—Es aun más cruel privar a esta dama de la educación y una buena vida —señaló él.

Nadie se atrevió a dar réplica y el rey se marchó triunfal.

Se hizo el silencio entre los tres hermanos. Primero se miraron y después volvieron a figurar en la salvaje. Acababa de sacar una daga de Dios sabe dónde.

Lucy profirió un grito de horror y los guardias la soltaron. Rápido, deshizo sus ataduras y corrió a la salida.


	2. DOLOR DE CABEZA

Un par de brazos fuertes la tomaron por la espalda cuando ya casi rozaba la puerta de salida. Demasiado fuerte. Pataleó y gritó una vez más, pero lo que la sostenía era tan fuerte que terminó rindiéndose.

Los reyes la miraban atentamente desde los tronos. Ella mantenía los ojos pegados al suelo, como si tuviera rabia de verlos directamente; ni siquiera se había molestado en figurar que su captor había sido esta vez un minotauro. Respiraba copiosamente, con el cabello cubriéndole la cara y la rabia de su impotencia. El minotauro la llevó ante ellos.

—¡Macadamia! —llamó la reina Susan.

Una criatura apareció de detrás de toda aquella gente, una joven de figura esbelta, cabellos ondulados sueltos de color avellana y ropa ligera. Hizo una reverencia. La reina saludó con un ademán de la cabeza.

—Lleva a esta… dama a una alcoba vacía. Y asegúrate de que la aseen y vistan bien.

La joven asintió y miró a su alrededor.

—¿A qué dama?

Edmund rio.

—A la dama que sostiene el minotauro —aclaró algo molesta.

La sirvienta abrió los ojos como platos. Carraspeó.

—Enseguida —dijo con una reverencia más, y guio al minotauro.

Una vez solos, Susan no se contuvo un momento más, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Suspirando pesadamente, se levantó y se dirigió al comedor.

—¡Peter debe estar loco! —se despidió en modo de burla mientras agilizaba sus pasos.

La fiesta de aquella noche era gloriosa. Antes de entrar, ya se escuchaba la música, y el salón otorgaba una vista esplendida después de varias horas de meticulosa preparación en el ornato. Todo, cortesía de la hermosa monarca.

—¿Es que tienes que lucirte siempre? —le preguntó su hermano menor al oído mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el salón principal tomados de la mano.

Susan profirió una risa y comenzó a saludar a los invitados. Había cortesanos de Archenland y Telmar, un nuevo país ubicado en el oeste que ganaba cada vez más fuerza. Festejaban el triunfo sobre el intento de Calormen de dominar las tierras del norte.

El baile se apoderó de la estancia y comenzaron a formarse parejas y grupos para interpretar las coreografías Narnianas. Más tarde, Susan anunció la hora de la cena y todos se deleitaron del banquete planeado hasta la última aceituna, para después sentarse y disfrutar del recitar de un trovador. Por su parte, la mayor de las reinas era extremadamente gentil y le repartía a todo invitado sonrisas y un excelente servicio.

Se sentía la paz, pero los tres reyes restantes sabían porque su hermana era tan amable con ellos aquella noche: temía cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ese país del oeste, como temían que Calormen llegase a atacar alguna vez sus tierras.

Todo era tan maravilloso que dio la impresión de que había pasado en un instante. Felices y orgullosos después de aquella noche de fiesta, todos se dirigieron a sus alcobas.

Susan estaba especialmente cansada. Afortunadamente, nadie en Palacio se negaba a seguir sus órdenes ni una sola vez y eso le había ahorrado algo de trabajo y negado de una buena dosis de estrés. Casi no recordaba los acontecimientos de la mañana, de no ser por el susurro que se oyó entrada la noche, cuando después de arreglarse para el día siguiente, alguien entró sin preaviso a su habitación.

—Hermana —susurró la voz de su hermano mayor, la del Rey Peter.

El poco coraje que había sentido al saber que alguien no se anuncia para entrar, se disipó. Por algún motivo, le costaba desafiar a la voluntad de Peter. Había algo en su voz que casi en cualquier momento la hacía sentirse reconfortada desde que eran reyes.

—¿Qué sucede Peter? —inquirió igualmente en voz baja.

Él sonrió, de una forma que no le gustó a su hermana.

—Estuve hablando con Edmund. Discutimos acerca de que no tenías que ser así de amable con la gente de Telmar. Apenas son un país naciente y no hay razón por la que tenga que provocarse una guerra.

Susan asintió, acudiendo al tocador para quitarse las argollas de las orejas.

—Aun así, hermano, me siento incómoda con ellos. Quería que se sintieran bienvenidos, ya sabes... nunca se sabe.

Peter hizo una mueca.

—Exacto. Nunca se sabe si pueden ser unos maniáticos que quieran raptarte para casarte por unas pocas palabras de amabilidad.

Un calambre atravesó el peso de Susan al oír esas palabras, y se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano trataba de decirle.

—De acuerdo.

El Sumo Monarca asintió, sonriendo y dándose la vuelta para irse a descansar. Cuando casi había salido, se dio la vuelta de nuevo para ver a una Susan que se metía ya en su cama y suspiraba cansancio.

—Ah; y… no olvides que le ayudarás a esa pobre salvaje.

La reina sintió como volvía el estrés del que había luchado por olvidar toda esa mañana.


	3. DESVELOS, NOTICIAS, PELEAS

Le hubiera gustado excusarse con que le dolía la cabeza, pero sabía lo inútil que sería. De modo que la Benévola se despertó aquella mañana prácticamente arrastrándose de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse para bajar a desayunar lo más lento que pudo, como si eso pudiera deslindarla de sus responsabilidades.

Macadamia entró a ayudarla a la misma hora de siempre, con la misma gracia y amabilidad de siempre, pero un poco más lenta y ojerosa que de costumbre. Susan adivinó al instante que se había pasado la noche en vela.

—¡Oh, ese malvado de mi hermano! —soltó de repente— ¿Te dejó toda la noche a ti sola, ocupándote de esa salvaje?

Sabía que no estaba bien llamarle así a un huésped de su hermano mayor, pero sentía cierto coraje interior que deseaba desahogar.

—No es nada —insinuó la dríada a la altura de sus piernas mientras le acomodaba los pliegues de la falda—. Lo que sucedió fue que toda la servidumbre estaba ocupada con la celebración, y muy cansados cuando acabó —hizo una pausa—. Pero, en cierto modo —soltó una risita—, hasta fue divertido.

—¿Divertido? —inquirió la Benévola con incredulidad.

Macadamia asintió.

—¿Sabe Su Alteza? La pobre criatura no estaba muy acostumbrada al baño —suspiró—. Tardé horas quitándole todos los trapos que traía encima, y cuando por fin hube acabado, se puso como loca, corriendo de un lado a otro sin una gota de pudor, por toda la habitación. Mientras más intentaba alcanzarla, más corría. ¡Parecía una cría! ¿Puede usted creerlo, una hija de Eva que corre más rápido que una dríada? Pero es cierto. Incluso tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, y di gracias a Aslan que yo pedí antes de que todos se fueran que sacaran la cristalería. Pero bueno, eso no fue lo divertido. Lo divertido fue que llevábamos tanto tiempo de jaleo que no me había dado cuenta yo que ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones. Cuando por fin había logrado alcanzarla y le puse un camisón, tocaron a la puerta. Antes de que yo pudiera abrir, o gritar que la criatura estaba indispuesta, ¡el rey Edmund irrumpió en el cuarto hecho una furia por qué no lo dejábamos dormir! Hubiera visto su cara cuando ve a la pobre salvaje, que no sabe todavía nada de inhibiciones. Estaba tan oscuro que apenas se veía su gesto, pero estoy segura de que se puso rojo. No es que la salvaje se hubiese quitado el camisón, pero estábamos enfrente de la ventana por la que entraba toda la luz del exterior, y ya sabe que ayer hubo luna llena… —soltó una carcajada— ¡El cuerpo se le marcaba todo por debajo de la prenda!

La reina Susan rio con ganas. Casi parecía haber olvidado que tendría aprender a dominar ese mismo temperamento.

—¿Y mi hermano se fue en ese mismo instante?

¡Pobre Edmund! ¡Tan propio, tan solemne que se había vuelto en los últimos años!

—No, se quedó como petrificado por un tiempo, aunque no sé cuánto. Yo estaba muy concentrada en cubrir a la criatura y apretarla para que no se volviera a salir corriendo —suspiró—. No, el pobre señor no se fue hasta que yo le grité que lo hiciera, y que cerrara bien la puerta. Pero ya pedí que me la cambiaran de habitación, a una más lejos de la d él y más cercana a la de usted.

La sonrisa de Susan de borró. Aunque esa no había sido la intención de Macadamia, lanzó un largo suspiro de algo que ella identificó como temor. Esperaba que su dama lo entendiera. Si había alguna razón por la que la había elegido de su ayudante personal era por la gran capacidad de la dríada de percibir las emociones y comprenderlas. No sólo la había ayudado en momentos de tristeza desde hacía mucho, ni a elegir ropa o cotillear solamente. Macadamia también la había buscado cierta vez una noche de verano para rogarle que no fuera a Calormen. Pero por supuesto, por aquella época la más bella de las reinas no se sentía con ánimos de escuchar a nadie inferior que la aconsejara. Estaba tan deseosa de un marido… y, sin embargo, la impresión de Rabadash que ella había tenido en su propio país cayó tan rápido como su dama le dijo que sucedería. Aquello la había enseñado a apreciarla de verdad, y a pedirle una gran disculpa en cuanto volvió a casa.

El silencio que siguió a eso fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta.

—¿Hermana? ¿Ya estás lista?

Era Lucy.

—¡Sí! Por favor, espérame. Salgo en un segundo.

Macadamia se alzó rápidamente, planchando con las manos la camisa y las mangas del vestido de terciopelo azul que había elegido su reina y colocándole una horquilla de perlas en el cabello. Le veía con ojos maternales, centurias mayores que ella y mucho más jóvenes en apariencia.

—Oh, esto le resalta hermoso ese cabello suyo, tan oscuro.

Le acarició el cabello para reconfortarla, y Susan le sonrió como respuesta.

—No sé porque a mi hermano le gusta tanto meterme en esta clase de líos.

—Él sabe que usted es la más indicada para el trabajo. Míreme —le alzó la barbilla cuando vio que había bajado la mirada.

—No es nada como tener que casarse con alguien a la fuerza, no lo exagere. ¿Me oye? No tiene por qué tener miedo. Lo peor que esa criaturilla puede hacer es salir corriendo, y aún si eso pasa, yo la voy a apoyar en lo que pueda, porque tanto usted como yo no podríamos hacerlo solas, ¿y sabe por qué? Porque su hermano sabe que la que tiene las dotes es usted. Asienta.

Susan asintió. ¡Vaya! De verdad que a veces le salían sus cientos de años a pesar de sólo parecer una quinceañera. Esperó que aquello no durara mucho. Estaba mucho más acostumbrada a la Macadamia juguetona, sincera, tontuela y seria a la vez que tanto conocía.

Y le abrió la puerta para que bajara a desayunar.

—¿Ya oíste lo que le sucedió a nuestro querido hermano la anoche? —Lucy sonreía mientras untaba su pan de mantequilla enana.

—Como vuelan las habladurías.

Peter no se veía muy complacido, aunque por el fresquedal de sus ojos se adivinaba que había tenido un buen sueño. Edmund enrojeció.

—Oh, vamos, no es nada grave hermanito —intentó animarlo Lucy, que como intencionalmente, vestía de muselina amarilla esa mañana—. Si lo ves del lado gracioso, es simplemente gracioso.

—Si bueno, tú eres una chica. Además, todo lo ves del lado gracioso. De haberte pasado eso, te hubieras reído ahí mismo —imputó rudamente.

—Creo que lo estas exagerando —respondió su hermana menor—. Además, no vas a verla en mucho tiempo. Ya ves que para cuando estés de regreso no lo vas a recordar…

Edmund le dirigió una mirada rápida a su hermana a través de la mesa. Lucy abrió los ojos y se mordió los labios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Susan rápidamente— ¿Hay algo más con lo que quieran sorprenderme?

La luz se colaba por la ventana en un halo magistral de frescura y belleza. Fuera, se escuchaba el canto de las aves parlantes, que cantan mucho más hermoso que las aves totas de la tierra. Las risas de la servidumbre llegaban de los corredores arremolinándose en los oídos de los reyes como música improvisada y conocida. Todo era casi perfecto aquella mañana en la que alguna sabia dríade decidió abrir la puerta de oriente para ayudar a la posición de las estrellas a presagiar buenas cosas. Sin embargo, dentro de esa específica sala del palacio de Cair Paravel, el ambiente estaba tenso como el cuero antes de ser curtido. Por un segundo, los cuatro reyes se miraros alternadamente con cierto misterio, preguntándose qué debería estar pensando el otro, sentado en su lugar específico de la mesa cuadrada privada del máximo consejo Narniano.

—Peter —repitió Susan—. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

El Sumo Monarca contrajo ligeramente los labios. Esto era algo que planeaba decir más tarde.

—Sí; eh… Susan, hermana. Tú sabes que el reino de Telmar está hoy en paz con nosotros, pero debido a su relativamente reciente nacimiento también tememos que los hombres que lo gobiernan tengan planes que puedan afectarnos directamente. Es por eso por lo que Edmund será embajador ahí los próximos meses, hasta que se elija a una persona de confianza fuera de la corte privada que pueda ir en representación del reino.

Susan se quedó petrificada. Abrió la boca y soltó aire irregularmente, con enojo.

—¿Qué?

—Hermana —comenzó Edmund—, sabes que yo soy el más indicado mientras…

—¿¡Qué!? —repitió la Benévola, incrédula—. Edmund, te urgía irte de Calormen, tú mismo lo dijiste que estabas harto del desierto y que te morías de ganas de ver de nuevo los pastizales, y el erial del farol, y Cair Paravel. Tu casa. Volvimos, surge una emergencia en Archenland y te vas de nuevo, regresas, organizo un gran evento en su honor, en honor de ambos —los señaló—. Y ahora, así como si nada, te vas de nuevo. ¡Apenas una noche después de tu llegada! ¿En qué tipo de cabeza Narniana cabe eso como razonamiento lógico?

—Susan, sabemos que te preocupa que nos separemos tan seguido —intentó calmarla Lucy—. Pero entiende que sin sacrificio no hay paz. Susan —la tomó del brazo y la miró—. Los centauros dijeron que la llegada de Vail era un presagio. Se teme lo peor.

—¿Vail?

—Sí; Vail, la Loca.

—¿Vail? —soltó Susan escandalosamente—. No sabía que ya le habían puesto nombre.

—No es un nombre —aclaró Peter—. Es sólo… un apodo que elegimos para distinguirla, para no seguir diciéndole 'salvaje' o 'loca', mientras descubrimos cómo se llama realmente.

—¿Y por qué Vail?

—No lo sé, Lucy lo eligió.

Susan le dirigió una mirada a su hermana menor. Se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta —respondió

—Ni que fuera una mascota que tengo que entrenar.

—No es una mascota ni tienes que entrenarla, hermana —Peter también se levantó de su asiento. Con ese gesto, los sirvientes todavía presentes salieron sigilosamente—. Es una auténtica hija de Eva que encontramos en El Páramo de Ettin. ¿Sabes cuáles son las probabilidades de eso? ¿Qué humanos además de nosotros existen hoy en los terrenos Narnianos? Susan, piénsalo. Necesitamos ganarnos su confianza. Tal vez ella tiene también una misión en esta tierra y debamos descubrirla. Aslan no pone a ningún humano en Narnia sin ninguna razón.

Susan bajó súbitamente la mirada, y se sentó de golpe. Nadie dijo nada en lo que restó del desayuno. Cuando Peter se levantó y llamó a Edmund para afinar los detalles de su expedición, Susan esperó a que se perdieran de vista para llamar a que trajeran a la mesa a su nueva aprendiz.


	4. Intermedio

Las semanas al cuidado de Vail fueron duras, pero Susan nunca sintió que algún trabajo valiera tanto la pena. Sólo verla progresar, tanto en modales como lenguaje era como verse realizada y triunfante a sí misma. Pocos días después que su hermano se fuera, la muchacha fue obteniendo un peso adecuado para su estatura y su salud fue más visible. Había logrado que aceptara tocarle el cabello para cepillárselo y peinárselo e incluso se dejó vestir a la moda Narniana, aunque ambas cosas a duras penas. Algo que Susan aprendió a admirar profundamente de su propia alumna fue su agudeza para aprender y su terquedad, si bien esta última le causaba problemas casi en todo.

Susan pensaba con frecuencia que Vail no era un apodo apropiado para su pupila. En su opinión, 'mula' hubiera sido perfecto para su carácter. En cuanto aprendió el idioma, comenzó a renegar de peinarse en recogidos y de los vestidos rectos que le habían hecho a la medida desde el segundo día que llegó y que le quedaban demasiado entallados porque al subir de peso, sus curvas se habían disparado y por algún motivo, había adquirido un extraño pudor acerca de ellas. Por eso se dejaba suelto el cabello larguísimo, para cubrirse la curva de los pechos y se recogía la falda superior de todos sus vestidos para ocultarse las caderas, que eran mucho más voluminosas que las de las reinas. Aún a pesar de eso, todos los cortesanos admitían que aquella salvaje loca se había convertido en toda una flor. Exótica tal vez por sus gustos hacia el deporte y la cacería, y también difícil de tratar por su fuerte carácter, pero de grandes ojos, verdes como aceitunas; lo que le había ganado el nombre de Oliva y de un imponente físico, que era adivinable a pesar de sus tretas para ocultarlo. También había algo en la forma en la que ondeaba su cabello cuando corría, y su nariz afilada y fina a juego con su mentón pequeño y su boca delgadita, que daban la impresión de una mujer poderosa. A pesar de ello, nadie se acercaba a ella en los bailes realmente a pesar de la admiración que provocaba cuando usaba los vestidos como debían de usarse y se peinaba el pelo como debía de peinarse.

Para Peter, Oliva se convirtió en una diversión. Solía salir de caza con ella para quitarse el estrés de la vida en palacio y le resultaban especialmente entretenidas sus pláticas, pues la mujer tenía un modo muy práctico y definido de ver el mundo, y no le importaba decir la verdad sin rodeos. Susan se estresaba especialmente en estas salidas, porque Oliva usaba solamente camisas de hombre holgadas que le prestaba Peter con corsé de cuero de cintura para ajustárselas a su relativamente menudo cuerpecito en comparación con el del rey y faldas de campesina que se alzaba siempre para ocultar sus curvas, de modo que el faldón blanco de convertía en lo único que le cubría las piernas.

—No hay nada que me guste ponerme más —le decía Oliva, y le sonreía con la expresión de quien sabe que va a salirse con la suya. A veces podía parecer tanto una niña emocionada como un terco y verdadero demonio. Pero en los momentos en los que era cálida con ella, simplemente le robaba el corazón.

Al menos por ser mayor Susan, Oliva no podía desobedecer a sus decisiones definitivas cuando la Benévola se las decretaba, a menos que su hermano le otorgara libertades por su propia mano. Había sido él el que le había dado permiso para salir todas las tardes y correr hasta perderse en el horizonte Narniano, siempre y cuando volviera antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Había sido él el que la dejaba salir a cazar sola y a pie los días que Susan estaba muy ocupada, pues ya sabía incluso diferenciar a los animales parlantes de los tontos. Y por supuesto, había sido él el que le había dado permiso para vestirse como se le diera la gana cuando no estuvieran en festividades.

Lucy se había vuelto la única mujer del palacio que no batallaba nunca con ella. Nadie sabía por qué era, pero fuera la rabieta que fuera con la que estuviera encaprichada en ese momento, ella sabía calmarla y buscar una solución a las diferencias que cualquier otro no pudiese tolerarle. Oliva la adoraba profundamente por su dulce sencillez y afable sinceridad. Además, que había sido ella quien la había nombrado. Una tarde de descanso, cuando caminaban por una rivera salpicada de colorida vida, Vail le había declarado que nunca había tenido un verdadero nombre mientras deshojaba lentamente una rama de olivo, lo que le dio una idea. Al volver a palacio dijo enfrente de todos:

—Vail, tienes unos hermosos ojos verdes. Son como la aceituna, como la oliva.

Aquel comentario había sido soltado con la sugerencia indicada para que todos se fijaran en ella y se concentraran en lo señalado por su reina.

—Sí que lo son —opinó Peter.

—Oliva… es un nombre precioso, ¿no? Así deberíamos llamarte.

Vail intercambió una mirada con Lucy por encima de la mesa, y sonrió al adivinar sus intenciones. El gesto había sido lo suficientemente mesurado para no mostrar más que cortesía, pero dentro de su pecho, su corazón bailaba. Lucy sabía que el olivo era su árbol favorito.

Así, muchos días, semanas y meses pasaron. Oliva todavía tenía mucho que aprender, y todavía no se había aventurado a contarle a nadie acerca de su pasado ni de dónde venía. Peter creía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, así que no le preocupaba. Susan ya se había resignado a su carácter y a su estilo y se conformaba con ver su progreso en otras cosas, nunca sin dejar de sentirse profundamente orgullosa. Lucy intentaba con tretas sacarle alguna pista de su pasado, pero Oliva siempre fue más ágil para esquivar sus indirectas. Sabía que a Lucy le importaba mucho su afinidad con ella y que quizá si no se daba la oportunidad ella nunca se aventuraría a preguntarle algo del tema directamente. La Loca del Páramo de Ettin comenzó a sentirse como en una atmósfera de inmensa alegría y calidez con los tres Pevensie, y más cómoda de lo que nunca estuvo en su propio lugar de origen. No quería decirles que aquellos tres les recordaban fuertemente a personas que había conocido antes; algo le decía que todavía no era el momento. Por supuesto, toda perfección tiene algún día que encontrar una fisura, y así con gran regocijo general una tarde se anunció que el rey Edmund volvía a su patria.


	5. Camino de vuelta a casa

Hacía un magnífico día de primavera. Edmund ya no recordaba cuándo había visto montañas más alegres ni pastos más coloridos. Extrañaba demasiado su hogar, Narnia, a su palacio y sobre a sus hermanos por encima de todo. Estando en Telmar, no había realmente nada que deseara más desde que arribara al naciente país que volver corriendo hasta su casa por su propio pie. Ahora que estaba por fin del otro lado de las montañas, la tierra rebosante de vida que él tanto conocía y añoraba le hacía una invitación. Quería recorrerlo todo él mismo, reconocer aquellos campos tan suyos como de todos los Narnianos y regocijarse lentamente de estar por fin en casa, saboreando cada paso. Se sentía loco de alegría solo de trotar lentamente por el entorno bañado de rocío y de polen, olfateando los olores a naturaleza que lo rodeaban. Sonreía sin darse cuenta, reía eufórico de vez en cuando. Su caballo, que había tenido que cambiarlo por uno mudo antes de irse para evitar malas pasadas, también reconocía su hogar y relinchaba extasiado.

Anduvo así varias horas, ya sin miedo de no traer escolta ni nadie que lo acompañara —se había separado intencionalmente de resto de la caravana que venía para devolverlo a casa desde hacía mucho—, pues conocía perfecto el camino a casa. Todavía tenía todo un país que recorrer e incluso cabía la posibilidad de llegar hasta el día siguiente, pero aquello no le apuraba. Llevaba consigo lo suficiente para pasar una noche a la intemperie y el suficiente conocimiento para sobrevivirla. Estaba demasiado contento ahora como para preocuparse por llegar a tiempo a otra fiesta, o lo que fuera el recibimiento que le tenían preparado.

Y así, sentía imposible poder cansarse de sólo contemplar el paisaje de aquel país, su país, aunque comenzaran a pasar las horas. Le pareció sorprendente el no haberse topado en todo el día con nadie o nada que lo reconociera, pero siguió su camino dedicándose sólo a su vista y a sus propios románticos pensamientos acerca de volver a casa con sus hermanos. Cuando el sol empezó a descender, detuvo su caballo y levantó un pequeño campamento.

Lo despertaron los sonidos de las aves en las alturas. Tal vez también un ligero rayo de sol, pero no lo notó. Sonrió. El fuego de la noche anterior yacía apagado a la distancia. Con perezosa lentitud, comenzó a recoger sus cosas para volver a emprender camino. Se imaginó la regañada que le metería Susan cuando lo viera llegar con la misma ropa del día anterior y sin afeitarse, pero ¿Qué podía hacérsele? Estaba disfrutando demasiado ese viaje como para preocuparse en lo que diría Susan al llegar. Con resolución y dicha, ensilló su caballo y se dirigió a Cair Paravel.

A mediodía, el sol comenzó a abrasar. Edmund no recordaba que el clima hubiera estado así el día anterior. Pero después recordó que en donde estaba la altitud comenzaba a cambiar y eso provocaba cambios en la temperatura. Después de todo, Palacio estaba enfrente del mar. De modo que decidió detenerse cerca de un río y refrescarse un poco él y a su caballo. Edmund siempre había adorado el agua dulce y clara de Narnia, perfectamente bebible y siempre dispuesta a refrescar a los viajeros en sus largas travesías. Al ver su reflejo en agua purísima, se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras su caballo ya disfrutaba de su desayuno a unos metros de él.

El Justo se regocijó de la dulzura de aquella claridad acuosa que tan perfectamente recordaba. Se sentía despierto, vivo. Con los ojos cerrados de éxtasis, se despojó de su camisa y después del pantalón. Seguro de que estaba solo, consciente del idílico silencio de aquel momento, disfrutó nadando por la rivera hasta que su estómago le recordó que no había desayunado todavía, a pesar de ser ya pasada mediodía. Con pena salió lentamente de los brazos del río y desquitadamente, sacó de su bolso de viaje lo poco que todavía le quedaba de comida y resolvió que ya estaría en casa para antes de que cerraran las puertas, de modo que se acabó todas sus provisiones.

Disfrutó el rey de su comida secándose al sol, escuchando quietamente el sonido del agua al fluir y al chocar con la tierra y las rocas. Cuando se hubo secado su piel y estuvo seguro de que su vestimenta también lo estaba, se cambió y rápidamente revisó como se veía su reflejo en el agua. Le dieron ganas de reír viéndose con ese aspecto tan descuidado, con el cabello totalmente alborotado por no habérselo peinado, además de que rebeldemente largo para alguien de su estirpe en ese país, pues se había acostumbrado a la moda Telmarina de llevar el cabello casi a cuello, aunque a diferencia de los oriundos de aquel lugar, a él se le ondulaba ligeramente. Tampoco se había afeitado, y estaba consciente de que la ligera barba lo hacía ver irreconocible, sumado al estrafalario corte y las usadas y cómodas ropas. Bien podría ser confundido con un mendigo o un espía extranjero.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un rápido zumbido y de no ser porque lo reconoció de inmediato, la flecha casi le atraviesa el brazo.

Edmund recordó que no había mendigos en Narnia.

Levantó la vista, y ahí estaba. Con el cabello agitado por la carrera, suelto hasta la cintura. Delgada, pero con ropa holgadísima de hombre en la parte de arriba, y las faldas levantadas que dejaban ver la enagua sencilla de campesina. En menos de lo que terminó de distinguirla a la distancia, del otro lado del río, se hizo de otra flecha y le apuntó amenazadoramente.

Edmund sabía que no planeaba disparar en ese momento y que además debía tener un tino increíble, por la forma maestra en que tan rápidamente se había hecho de su nueva flecha y la destreza con la que acomodó y apuntó, sin un titubeo.

El rey, encontrándose desarmado, levantó las manos y se dejó caer de rodillas. Por primera vez en su travesía se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que podía resultar andar por su propio país sin ningún símbolo de su autoridad y menos un arma con que salvarse el pescuezo.

Sin chistar, la cazadora se acercó más a la rivera, y para dolor en el corazón de Edmund, comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos.

Entonces Edmund lo sintió, como una pesada presencia en el aire, que abruptamente lo tranquilizó y puso las palabras en su boca.

—No disparéis, por favor —suplicó—. Posiblemente no me vais a reconocer por simple vista, puesto que yo también te desconozco, pero has de saber que soy el rey Edmund, rey de Narnia, apodado El Justo, hermano de la reina Lucy, de la reina Susan y del Sumo Monarca, el rey Peter, y que vengo de regreso de mi servicio en la corte de Telmar. Apenas ayer me separé de mi caravana para llegar por mi propia mano a mi hogar, Cair Paravel, y me he demorado a mi propia voluntad. Por favor, no disparéis. Por tu destreza y porte, he de adivinar también que eres cortesana del castillo en el que me hospedo. Sólo se hospedan ahí las serviles más diestras y rápidas en el manejo de sus instrumentos. Habrás escuchado la noticia.

Lentamente y con un tanto de duda, la cazadora comenzó a bajar su arco y cuando finalmente se deicidio a no dispararle se paró erguida enfrente de él, con la barbilla arrogantemente alzada y una mirada orgullosa. Con eso, no supo el rey si se había decidido bajar el arco porque realmente creía su historia acerca de quién era, o por su halago. Como fuese, tuvo Edmund al mismo tiempo una horrible sensación. Una sensación de ya haber visto aquello antes de alguna manera, pero no sabía adivinar cómo.

La servil acomodó de nuevo su flecha en el carcaj y se quitó la falda de encima, dejándose la enagua. Con la tela coloreada, hizo un paquete envolviendo sus instrumentos, y sosteniéndolo fuertemente, se lanzó al agua.

Con una increíble rapidez se encontró del otro lado. Y ante la mirada incrédula del rey, la cazadora, que era toda una mujer, salió del agua escurriendo dulce líquido por todas partes, pero habiendo logrado que su arma quedara intacta.

La mirada incrédula de Edmund no fue por más que por verla salir del río, tan despreocupadamente. Con aquella ropa holgada parecía de lejos apenas una niña madurando, con la cara más desarrollada que el resto del cuerpo, delgadísima por lo que le alcanzaba a ceñir el corsé de cuero de cintura con el que se sostenía la camisola de hombre. Pero así, como estaba ahora, la visión era muy diferente. La muchacha poseía un par de pechos bien desarrollados, que resaltaban por la frescura del agua sin ningún sostén. Notó el rey también la atractiva y arrogante forma de la mandíbula, por la que chorreaban grandes gotas de agua y los grandes ojos, de color verde aceitunado. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a El Justo fue la proporción de su cadera. Se alzaba por debajo del corsé de cintura, poderosas, igual de arrogantes, musculosas, perfectamente redondeadas. Notó también que no se veían desproporcionadas con el trasero, lo que hacía de aquella parte de su cuerpo un ente totalmente estético. Sin embrago, rápido como salió del agua, deshizo su paquete, y se apresuró a cubrirse con la coloreada tela mojada, al mismo estilo alzado que había usado entando seca. Separó su cabello a los lados para taparse el pecho y se hizo al hombro con sus instrumentos. Tomó la enagua para exprimirla y el rey se sorprendió de una cosa más: las piernas largas y muy torneadas de la cazadora.

De pronto su voz rompió el silencio de su anonadamiento.

—No hay forma de atravesar el río cerca de aquí. Habrá que subir, y seguir por el contorno hasta llegar al cruce de los arroyos.

Era una voz profunda. Sin más. Sin adornos ni dulcerías, como las voces de las cortesanas Narnianas. Sin mucha emoción, incluso. Era una voz que se quedó mucho tiempo atorada en la cabeza de Edmund, repitiendo esa misma primera frase.

La muchacha se puso de pie en un instante, no sin embargo él se quedó inmóvil, como tarado.

—¿Se va a subir al caballo? —dijo impaciente.

—Ah, claro —y con toda la destreza que le fue posible, intentó montar a su bestia muda. La mujer pareció adivinarlo y tomó las riendas, obligándolo a montar a pelo, lo que es bastante difícil en un caballo tonto. La cazadora comenzó a dirigirlo, y cuando el animal comprendió que era a ella a quien tenía que seguir, soltó la rienda y comenzó a correr. El corazón del rey —que se había estado dedicando a ver como se delineaban los músculos de las piernas de la servil por debajo de la enagua mojada— dio un vuelco cuando el caballo comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad. Aún más se sorprendió cuando vio que la muchacha se encontraba a su paso, y podría decirse incluso que un poco aventajada. Fue, sin embargo, suficiente para despertarlo de su ensueño y en el resto del camino, casi olvidó la impresión que le había causado su primer encuentro.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y espero que lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Espero sus comentarios! Besos.


End file.
